Ukulele Baby! (album)
"Ukulele Baby!" is a Wiggles album which was released on the February 3, 2011. And It features special guests such as Daryl Somers and Rolf Harris. It won at the 2011 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #When I Strum My Ukulele - 1:54 #How Many Fingers Do I See? - 1:39 #Hula, Hula Baby - 1:51 #Henry's Spinning - 2:04 #You Can Play the Ukulele - 1:27 #I'm Waving to You - 1:58 #Cluck, Cluck City - 1:28 #The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! (Featuring Rolf Harris) - 2:11 #How Many You Want? - 2:08 #Hawaiian Boogie - 2:10 #Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Old Bouzouki - 3:12 #Hey Hey It's Saturday (Featuring Daryl Somers, Australian version) - 1:20 Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! (Featuring Al Roker, American version) - 2:09 #Spagnola (Instrumental) - 1:47 #My Curly Sue Doll - 1:58 #Round and Round, Round and Round - 1:52 #Bambino (Instrumental) - 2:00 #Everybody Loves a Puppy - 1:39 #Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! - 1:59 #La Paloma - 3:32 #When I'm Painting - 2:19 #How Many Fingers Do I See? (Instrumental) - 2:13 #Toy Box - 2:04 #Il Clan Dei Sicilani (Instrumental) - 3:32 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios (The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! recorded at Wispington Studios, UK) * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller (The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! recorded by Mark "Tufty" Evans, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller) * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Kendall Goddard, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask, Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Rolf Harris, Daryl Somers * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Emma Pask * Wags the Dog Vocals: Mic Conway * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddink * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Blathnáid Conroy Murphy, Rolf Harris, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy, Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Rolf Harris, Noel Heraty, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Chris O'Doherty, Peter O'Doherty, Steve Pace, Andrew Smith, George Tseros Trivia * The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! was recorded at Wispington Studios in London, England in June 2009 or 2010 while the rest of the songs such as When I Strum My Ukulele were recorded in Hot Potato Studios in November 2010. * Rolf Harris guest stars in The Good Ship Fabulous Flea and Daryl Somers guest stars in Hey Hey It's Saturday. * A Behind the Scenes photo shows Daryl Somers recording his vocals on Hey, Hey, It's Saturday. * The booklet shows photos from the DVD. * Round and Round, Round and Round is adapted from Fergus' Jig. * Al Roker guest stars in this album in the US version. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums